villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Giran (My Hero Academia)
Kagero Okuta, more known by his villain name, Giran, is a major antagonist from the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. He is a villain and broker affiliated with the League of Villains, working to scout new recruits for their organization. He was voiced by Seirou Ogino in the Japanese dub, and Ben Phillips in the English dub. Personality Giran seems to be a greedy man who only cares about money. He seems to have no personal interests in the league nor has any reasons to be a part of it, other than for income. His cell phone case (which features bunny ears) suggests that he may have a bizarre taste in accessories. Despite all of this, he seems to be a well-known businessman in the underworld, according to Kurogiri. He always keeps up with the latest trends and does a great job at recruiting new villains in the league. So far, he seems to be the only villain in the league that has no Quirk of any kind. Even though Giran has no interest in the league, he does retain his loyalty towards them as shown when he refused to give out any information to Re-Destro regarding the league and their whereabouts. Biography Vs. Hero Killer Arc Giran first makes his debut in The Aftermath of the Hero: Killer Stain. Here, he is shown to be discussing with another broker about today's society and the black market. He then shows him a video about the Hero Killer: Stain, which goes in depth about his history and ideology. Giran believes that Stain's influence will lead to an expansion of villains arriving and joining the League of Villains. Final Exams Arc Giran is once again seeing in the League of Villains' hideout where he introduces two villains to Tomura Shigaraki; Himiko Toga and Dabi. Initially, Tomura refused to accept them, but Kurogiri wanted him to at least hear what they had to offer. Giran could care less about what they would do to them, pointing out that he's only in it for the money. He then begins to introduce both villains, one by one. After the introductions, Giran watched as the three villains attempted to kill each other, before Kurogiri prevented any bloodshed. Eventually, Tomura leaves the building, leaving the villains alone. Giran remarks about Tomura's childish behavior, while Kurogiri assures that they should at least wait for a few days for a response, until Tomura comes to his senses. Meta Liberation Army Arc Giran at one point was captured by the Meta Liberation Army where he was tortured countlessly, having his fingers cut off and being beaten to a pulp. Being the one behind the recruitment of the league, Re-Destro wanted to get information out of him. Despite all of this, Giran refused cooperate and ultimately kept himself quiet regarding the league, leaving Re-Destro no choice but to get in contact with Tomura himself. Powers and Abilities Muddiness: Giran's Quirk allows him to give someone amnesia by touching their head, making their memories of the previous and next five minutes become vague. External Links *Giran - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Minion Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Greedy Category:Non-Action Category:Mobsters Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Sophisticated Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic